


Family

by bballgirl3022



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a little out of it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [confetticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/gifts).



> For demira_watson who wanted Steve/Tony kid fic with Steve wearing an apron. And for confetticas who needs some cheering up.
> 
> Much thanks to synnerxx for the beta work! All other mistakes are my own.

Tony wanders bleary-eyed downstairs sometime around mid-morning, body on auto-pilot until the caffeine enters his system and his brain starts waking up. 

He hears the murmurs of his more awake teammates on his trek down to the kitchen. Tony mumbles something unintelligible in return, nothing too offensive as he reaches his destination unharmed. 

Somebody is blocking the coffee pot, but they move after a few choice words.

It’s not until after Tony’s second cup of coffee that he realizes there seems to be a great deal of commotion going on in the kitchen. Voices and the clattering of cookware break through his early morning haze.

“You know what kind of pancakes papa likes, right?” Voice One says. It’ male, very nice. Familiar if Tony was inclined to actually use his brain at the moment. He isn’t, so he lets the voice wash over him and fill him with an odd sort of comfort.

“Coffee filled ones!” A young cheerful voice replies.

Voice One chuckles. “You’re being silly young lady.”

There’s a screech, followed by a “daddy! Now you’re being silly.”

This exchange continues until a third voice makes a disgruntled noise that Voice One goes to soothe. 

Tony’s coffee is stolen only to be replaced by a new full one seconds later. He mutters his appreciation and gets a kiss in response along with a tiny fist patting his face.

“You awake yet?” A voice –Steve’s voice- asks. Only then does Tony bother to take in his surroundings. 

Steve –still in his pajamas- has donned a frilly checkered pink and white apron. Their youngest daughter balanced on his hip drools happily on Steve’s pristine white sleep shirt. Their oldest sits on the counter near the stove covered in flour and batter, her fingers stained from the blueberries she’s popping into her mouth. 

“You’re wearing an apron? Why are you wearing an apron?” is the first thing out of Tony’s mouth that’s somewhat coherent. 

Steve rolls his eyes –a trick he’s picked up from Natasha no doubt- and replies “I know you are familiar with the function of an apron, so I’m just going to ignore your question,” and goes back to his place at the stove.

“Good! The Man of Iron has graced us with his presence!” booms Thor. He claps Tony on the back and smiles broadly. 

“Nice of you to join us princess,” Clint says voice dripping with sarcasm. “The good Cap wouldn’t let us eat breakfast without you.”

“Families are supposed to eat together.” Steve says. His ears are pinking as he goes about plying everyone with heaping stacks of pancakes and eggs.  
Steve takes his seat and Tony drags him into a kiss that has Steve’s cheeks turning the same color as his ears. “You’re too good for me.”

“I know,” Steve replies smiling.

Tony hasn’t ever had a real family. It’s weird, unfamiliar and completely awesome.


End file.
